On in the Same
by Sargent. Stripes
Summary: A mysterous man enters Hyrule, PLEASE R/R!


One In The Same   
  
By. Sargent. Stripes   
  
The rain was pouring down extremely hard that night in the town of Kakariko Village. The citizens felt as though the Goddesses themselves had been weeping all that day. A cloaked figure carrying a rather large broad sword on his back trudged slowly into the bar and took a seat at a table in the back. A young waitress approached him.   
  
"What can I get you, sir?"  
  
The man murmured something inaudible under his hood.  
  
"Uh...sir I can't quite hear you." She said sounding nervous, for fear she would be yelled at for not hearing him.   
  
The cloaked figure slowly pulled back his hood, showing his handsome features. He had brown, shaggy hair with blue eyes, but more importantly his ears... the waitress strained to withhold a gasp.  
  
"I said I'd like a Hyrulean Ale, please."  
  
The young girl said nothing but quickly ran into the back of the bar. Hushed voices could be heard from behind the bar counter.  
  
"Of course I want him out of 'ere, we can't have the likes o' them makin' them themselves comfortable in my bar!" said a hushed masculine voice, probably the owner.   
  
"But what if he attacks me?" Said the young girl.  
  
"I'll call for your older brother if he gives us any guff."  
  
And with that the young waitress stepped out from behind the bar. She cautiously approached the man, as if he were a snake waiting to strike.  
  
"Uh...sir I am going to have to ask you to leave, now." She said pointing to the door.  
  
"But your sign said you're open all night." He said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Please sir, just leave, now." She said again, pointing to the door.  
  
"What is the problem, why must I leave?"  
  
"Father said its your..."she trailed off but she pointed to her now red pointed elvin ears and then pointed to his own.  
  
The stranger felt his own ears, yet they were not pointed like the ears of a Hylian, but rounded at the end, like a...like a human. His ears suddenly turned a dark red as the anger swelled up inside of him.  
  
"Oh...I see," he said sarcastically," so it's the fact that I'm a human! What? Is human blood not good enough to grace your lovely abode?" He accented with sarcasm. "You Hylians are all the same!" He spat disgustedly at the floor.  
  
The girl stood motionless paralyzed by his tirade of insults.   
  
"I...I..." The girl stuttered.  
  
"But since I will act like you and your kind, always resorting to violence, I will forget that whole matter if you give me my Hyrulean Ale right now." He said rather haughtily.   
  
The girl immediately ran into the back kitchen.   
  
But just as he was about to relax the girl came back into the bar followed by a large man about twice the size of the young girl.  
  
"That's the man who talked so dishonorably of our heritage brother." She said pointing to him. The large man walked rather slowly over to and asked him one simple question.  
  
"Is she correct?"  
  
He stared into the eyes of the brother and said plainly, "Yes."  
  
"Well now you learn the punishment for blasphemy against the crown." He said balling his fists. He then grabbed the human by the shoulder and was about to pick him up when the stranger ducked and, with lightning speed, drew his sword and put it to his neck.  
  
"What do you say now?" He asked the larger opponent.  
  
"Please don't kill him!" the young girl asked falling to her knees in front of him.  
  
He looked into her eyes, contemplating her gesture and slowly loosened the grip on his sword. But as he brother was standing up he knocked his over the head the blunt side of his sword. He then walked slowly out into the night. It was cold, too cold, but at least the rain had stopped.   
  
"Now the only question is where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
Author's note-Hoped you like it, I was gonna finish my first, LOZ: The Modern Age, but since I didn't get that many reviews, I stopped it, but if I get enough reviews for I might start it up again, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  



End file.
